Strange Change
by Lyncis Leonis Shaw-Black
Summary: Tony, a 21 year old grown man, finds himself in the world of One Piece as 17 years old girl in a forest near Shell town and finds two katanas that are known only in legends. She (he) accepts it awfully fast, while hardly worrying about the consequences of turning into a woman and the effect it has on her emotions. OCxZoro and maybe OCxSanji UP FOR ADOPTION (Details inside).
1. Chapter 1: A girl? Oh, well

« Speech » ' **Thoughts** ' _**« Attacks »**_ 'Titles' (ex: 'Pirate Hunter') Genderbender OC

OCxZoro or OCxSanji Mainly OC's POV I do NOT own One Piece or any of it's characters except my OC. Enjoy or not.

"Argh! What the hell" I shouted when I woke up in a forest instead of my apartment, what you need to know is that I'm kind of an Otaku but I'm too broke to buy figurines. The name's Tony, just like one of the characters in my favorite anime, yeah, I'm a jerk that just watches the anime and is too lazy to read the manga.

"Why is my voice so high pitched?" I felt something is missing and that something is there when it's not supposed to be there. I then look down to find my clothes barely fitting me and two enormous mounds on my chest.

'Wait, what? Oh. My. GOD! Don't tell me that's the ''transported to another world gender bender story'' or I'm going to explode from anger' is what I thought before looking around me and sighting a pond some meters away, I look at my reflection in the water before blushing bright red when seeing a breathtaking beauty. A night-blue straight hair, which goes down to my hips, deep orange-colored eyes that remind me of Mihawk and snow-white skin.

Because, yeah, I'm supposed to be a 21 year old man, anime and novel fan. I practiced kendo with 2 bamboo swords to try and mimic the Two-Swords Style techniques with some success (to my own bewilderment). And I'm not really a shut-in so I was pretty fit.

I finally got up after about 10 full minutes of staring.

'I've got nothing against girls, but if I really became one I hope a certain theory doesn't become true. Well, let's find a name for a girl, near enough of my own, so I don't forget who I am.' And after debating for a couple of minutes and seeing that I didn't look like a 21 year old woman, I spotted some memories that weren't mine and decided to live as the person from the memories, as a woman… Don't judge me, also, I won't say to anybody that I was once a boy.

'Wow, the name's Tanya, but why don't I have a surname? I don't remember, I'm 17 years old, huh? Same age as Luffy when he sets when he arrives at Shells town.'

I return to the spot I woke up at and find two katanas…." Weird, did they appear with me?" I take them and strap them to my belt, one to each side. "Well, let's try to get out of that forest first".

After walking for 20 minutes, I got out of the forest to appear near a little town near a huge blue building. 'Reminds me of a marine base.'

I then walk inside what seems to be a bar and see a little girl running outside with what seem to be rice balls.

I turn to the counter and I ask "Hello, do you have some booze? And I'd like something to eat."

"Hello, sure, do sit and wait, I'll come with what you want" and she went in the back.

'It sure resembles Shell town, at least I know how to use those katanas due to the memories I got, surely from whoever that was before I came to. Now I know I'm in the world of one piece, which I love, but I need a dream if I want to have a ''sort of'' fulfilling life. Let's go with, «I'm looking to know who my parents are and I want to be the best swordswoman ever", that should do it'.

That's when I hear a conversation I know quite well.

"He's a bad person! That's why the Marines captured him" says a pink-haired boy with glasses.

"No! It's my fault he's stuck there!" says the girl I saw running out earlier.

"Are you talking about Roronoa Zoro?" I interrupt the conversation

"Yeah! He's going to be my first mate!" Says Luffy, who I recognize because of his straw hat.

"He's a bounty hunter, why was he captured by the marines?" I ask the little girl who seems to know.

"It's because of Helmeppo, the Marine Captain of this base is his father, Three weeks ago, he entered with a wolf for a watch dog. That wolf attacked me, but before he could, Zoro, cut him. Zoro saved me, he's a good person"

"See! I told you he's a good person!" Said Luffy to Coby "Hey, what's your name?" he said to me.

"My name's Tanya, and you are?"

"I'm Luffy, and I'm going to be the pirate king! Oh, and he's Coby."

"The future Pirate King huh? I want to be the best swordswoman ever" I said, which made Luffy smirk.

"Oh, you're just like Zoro!" said Luffy

"How so?" I responded, lifting an eyebrow.

"You want to be the best swordsman!" he said while grinning "Join my crew!"

"Huh? Oi, Luffy, you can't just ask her like that! You don't even know who she is!" said Coby while I giggled at their antics.

"Well, first, I want to go see Zoro before I answer."

"Alright! My first crewmate" he said

"Don't choose for other people!" I screamed with shark teeth while giving him a harsh blow on the head which made him eat the floor.

"Itteeee! That hurts!" screamed Luffy while holding his head and rolling on the floor.

"Wha… What do you mean it hurts? Aren't you made of rubber?" Coby asked Luffy while trying to avoid my wrath.

"I don't know!" said Luffy "What did you do?" he asked me.

I just shrugged and went outside of the bar and made my way to the base. I could hear Coby and Luffy whispering how woman were scary.

We arrived at the wall and I climbed the ladder that Rika, the little girl used to go see Zoro.

"You again?" Zoro asked Luffy "I said I wouldn't join your crew!"

"I refuse your refusal" said Luffy

"What! Don't decide for other people again" I screamed to him with shark teeth before Zoro could, which sent shivers down Luffy's spine.

"And who are you, _woman_?" Zoro said, emphasizing on woman, making me frown.

"Tanya, future best swordswoman, and what made you emphasize on woman? You surely won't dare judge me because I'm a woman, right? Roronoa Zoro" I said, glaring at him.

He snorted and Luffy said "Your sword is in the base right? I'll look for it, but you'll have to join my crew if you want it!"

"Oi, what are you, the son of the devil?" said Zoro "I'm going to survive another ten days and- "

"You won't, you'll get executed before then, tomorrow to be exact, " said Coby "Helmeppo never intended to honor your deal".

" _ **Gum Gum… Rocket!**_ " said Luffy, stretching his arms and taking off, leaving Coby and me together with Zoro

"What is he?" said Zoro, wide eyed while Coby said "He's eaten a Devil Fruit."

We then saw a giant statue crumble on the roof of the marine base.

"Well, at least the guy's efficient" I said

Zoro then looked at me from head to toe, close to staring.

"Like what you see?" I said while crossing my arms, making my breasts bounce involuntarily. Before seeing a light blush creep on his face. He then snorted and looked at my swords.

"Hey, those swords, where did you find them?" he asked me

"I had them since as long as I can remember, why?", which was true, the memories of Tanya told me she had them when she got out of her orphanage.

"You expect to be the best swordswoman, but you don't know all the Named Swords? Hmph! Those swords you have, they are the twin swords, Shirohagane and Kurohagane. As weird as that sounds, Shirohagane is the black one and Kurohagane is the white one. Shirohagane is made out of white-colored black steel and Kurohagane is made of black-colored white steel. They are Mythical Grade swords, are both indestructible and have Sea Stone powder in them, except for the handle, making them perfect against and for devil fruit users. Also, Mythical Grade swords are supposed to be only legends." Explained Zoro.

'Wow, whoever were my parents, they weren't people' "You could say I'm very lucky then, " I said with a wide grin straight out of an anime.

Zoro sighed and we saw a troop of marines with the Captain Morgan arrive, running.

"I'm the great marine Captain 'ax-Hand' Morgan, and today, you'll get executed, all of you! Men, Fire!"

And at the time the soldiers fired, I could see the trajectories of the bullets, I readied my katanas and cut all the bullets in two, all by instinct. ' **Holy shit! Tanya had observation haki!?** '

Zoro, Coby, and all the soldiers gaped, while Morgan fumed behind them. I had a full-blown smirk on my face.

"How did you all miss? Fire again!" shouted Morgan at the soldiers, but I was unprepared for a second salve and got surprised, I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to arrive, but all I saw was Luffy before me with ballets sticking out WITH his skin.

"That won't work!" he shouted, surprising everyone, gaping, and wounding Morgan on the cheek.

"Well done, Tanya" he said, while glancing at me to the side, he then went before Zoro while holding the three katanas. "There were three, and I don't know which yours so I took the three." He said to Zoro "but if you want them, join my crew!"

"Tch, well, between dying and being a pirate, I guess I'll become a pirate." Said Zoro

"Yatta! My second crewmate!" he rejoiced

"Don't count me in!" I said with shark teeth while holding a knuckle in the air, ready to hit him hard. He started sweating bullets.

"Come on, cut my ropes now!" Zoro said to Luffy

"You shouldn't trust him with a sword, Zoro, especially if you don't plan to die today." I said while Coby started to nod repetitively.

"I'll cut your ropes" I said, readying my katanas, and in a split second, the ropes were cut into a million pieces. He took his katanas and unsheathed them.

"If you can't shoot them, cut them" shouted Morgan to his soldiers

"We can't beat them, sir, it's Roronoa Zoro, the kid has a Devil fruit and the woman looks as skilled as she is beautiful!"

"Whoever said that, shoot yourself in the head, I don't need cowards"

"Tch" Zoro and I both said and we disappeared momentarily, we reappeared in the crowd of soldiers, katanas ready for a bloodbath.

"Don't move, " I said "If you want to see tomorrow" Zoro finished, we looked at each other and smirked.

We then heard Helmeppo say "D-drop your weapons I-if you don't want the kid to d-die!" holding a gun to Coby's temple, shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't waste your time with me, Luffy, I'm not scared to die." Said Coby, with beads of sweat falling from his forehead.

"You should stop, weird kid" said Luffy "See? Coby's not scared of dying" I couldn't see all of that, but then I heard:

" _ **Gum Gum Pistol!"**_ and then I heard Helmeppo fall to the floor, whimping.

Then both Zoro and I dashed to Morgan and attacked

" _ **Oni…"**_

" _ **Eagle's…"**_

" _ **Giri!/Slash!"**_

We reappeared behind him and the moment we sheathed our katanas, blood spurted everywhere from Morgan, he had 4 slashes on his torso, an X cross from Zoro's attack and a + cross from mine.

"Not bad, Ex-'Pirate Hunter'", I said to Zoro

"Same." He said, smirking "Hey, do you know 'Hawkeye' Mihawk?"

"I've heard of him, but no, I don't, why?" I asked

"Because from what I've heard, his eyes are just like yours, except yellow instead of orange" He said, lifting a brow.

"So cool!" shouted Luffy, with stars in his eyes while looking at us.

Then, every marine started cheering "Morgan's reign is finished!"

"They're celebrating?" Coby asked

"The world isn't Black & White, Coby" I said "He was a Tyrant, and probably corrupt. He was a horrible person. Marines aren't necessarily good, just like pirates aren't necessarily bad" I continued.

We returned to the bar, and ordered something to eat, meat for Luffy, booze for Zoro and me.

"Sho, Tanya, dso you dsoin my clew?" asked Luffy, his mouth full of meat.

"I guess so, I mean, I want to be the best swordswoman, but I also have another goal, which needs me to go to the Grand Line."

Zoro and Luffy both looked at me, Luffy swallowed and asked me "And what's that?" "I need to find who are my parents, especially since they seem to be quite important, if you judge it by the fact I was found at the door of my orphanage as a baby, with those two swords."

"Yeah, your family must have an awfully powerful background to have found two of the Mythical grade swords, which are supposed to be from Legends." Said Zoro.

"So, do you join the crew?" repeated Luffy.

"Yeah, count me in, Captain." I said with a small smile while looking at him in his onyx black eyes, thus missing Zoro and Coby blushing while looking at my smile.

"So, where's our boat?" Asked Zoro

"Over there" responded Luffy, pointing at a VERY small boat.

"Really!?" both Zoro and I blurted out, perfectly in sync.

"Shishishishishi! Yep, that's it". Laughed Luffy while I was sighing and rubbing my temples for all the coming headaches with THAT crew.


	2. Chapter 2: Buggy, Nami and other changes

Second chapter, the story itself is rated M for violence and other things, it's my first story so don't expect a masterpiece, I may be a fan of One Piece but I still forget some details, but any review is good. I am currently writing 3 stories so the releases will be irregular so **please do not expect 1 chapter per day**

 **I do Not own One Piece or any of its characters except my OCs. Yes, OCs and not OC, you'll see why in this chapter. Oda-Sensei is the owner of One Piece and its contents.**

"Speech" ' **Thought** ' " _ **Attack**_ " Mostly Tanya's POV

Chapter 2: Buggy, Nami and some new Changes?

We left Shell Town without Coby who became a marine, thanks to Luffy's terrible acting skills that could only convince an idiot like him. Of course, Luffy quickly did a fine job at robbing ourselves of all our food after a day and a half. I found out that Zoro stares at me way too often for it to feel comfortable.

Soon after finding that out, while Luffy was sleeping like a rock, I asked Zoro "Why do you sometimes stare at me like that? Do I have something on my face or what?"

"I'm wondering if you're not from the same family as Mihawk, your eyes remind me of what I heard about him and that's unsettling." Explained Zoro.

"Maybe, I don't know, maybe not, but that's not the only thing, is it? Or do you just keep staring at me for fun?" I retort, starting to glare. ' **I wonder why I'm so irritable these days** '.

"Oi, calm down, it's not like you're some goddess that doesn't want to be seen." Said Zoro, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you want to see me that much? I'm flattered, but not every woman likes to be stared at for hours. I'm from those women, so while I'm still happy that you're interested, I'm starting to feel bad for the woman that you'll be with." I said with a playful smirk

"And I'm starting to feel bad for the man that you'll be with because of that temper of yours" blurted Zoro.

We then started to glare at each other so much that it woke up Luffy because of the tension

"Huh? What's going on? What happened?" He asked

"He won't stop staring at me for some damn odd reason!"/ "She's got the worst temper I've seen with a woman for some god unfortunate reason!" we said at the same time while continuing to glare at each other.

"Hahahahahaha" Luffy broke into a fit of laughter "You guys are so funny! It's like an arguing couple!" he said, those words broke the glaring contest as we both blushed and glared at him

"What!?" We both blurted out, glaring daggers at him, wondering how he knew what couples were.

GROOWWL~~

All our stomachs started growling.

"I want meat!" Luffy shouted

"How are you as hungry as us while you ate the whole barrel of supplies we had!?" Zoro asked

"Maybe it's because of his devil fruit?" I wondered

"Oh, a bird! Meat!" shouted Luffy, looking at the sky

"Wait, Luff- "I tried stopping him

" _ **Gum Gum Rocket! ",**_ he shouted

"I'm going to kill him," I said while rubbing my temples

"Luffy! Come back!" Shouted Zoro

"I'm stuck!" responded Luffy, his head in the bird's beak

"Oh my god! How'd you do that!?" Zoro asked

"No time, row!" I said to Zoro as we tried to follow the damn bird

After some time, we lost him and ''rescued'' two pirates from the Buggy pirates who had their boat stolen, we told them the direction where the bird went and they said, there was Orange Town in that direction.

We arrived at orange town and separated from the pirates.

"So, how do we find Luffy?" asked Zoro

"Go where there's a commotion, he's likely the cause of it" I answered

"Sure, but I'm starving, he'll manage alone for the time we find somewhere to eat right?" said Zoro

"Yeah, that'll do" I approved.

But we couldn't find anyone.

"Damn, it's like a ghost town! Where is everybody?" Complained Zoro.

"Don't know, but they're not here, considering more than half the town seems to be destroyed…. They're either dead or hiding." I guessed.

"You're right. Now, where to find Luff-"

Zoro was interrupted by an explosion which seemed to scream "Luffy was here!"

"Well, that answers your question, right?" I asked

Zoro just nodded as we started running towards the explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, but I'm lazy so the release of the chapters will be random from now on, same for my other story, also, chapter 3 was supposed to be a part of chapter 2 but whatever. **I'm setting up a poll for you to chose whether to make Tanya eat a Devil Fruit or not. If you think we should, PM me with your ideas, even if I've got some of my own, whether it's paramecia, zoan or logia we'll see in another poll later.**

"Speech"

' **Thought'**

" _ **Attacks"**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own One Piece, only my ocs.

Chapter 3: Buggy, Nami and some changes (part 2):

When we arrived at the site of the explosion, we found Luffy in a cage, in front of a canon, with an orange-haired girl, who I assumed to be Nami, struggling on whether to shoot or not.

"Luffy!" I yelled, surprising everyone.

"Zoro! Tanya! You're here!" he yelled

"No, we're fucking Shadow Clones... Of course we're here, dumbass!" I yelled with shark teeth.

 **'I swear this is becoming my trademark'** I thought.

I sprinted towards the cage to try and cut it open, with less success than intended, a clown who suddenly recognized Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro, are you here for my head, Pirate Hunter?" asked Buggy

"Not interested" answered Zoro

"Well, that's too bad! Because I'm interested, Imagine the fame I'll acquire by flashily cutting up the strongest swordsman in East Blue?" Buggy smiled

Suddenly, Zoro cut him in two and everyone of his crew started laughing.

"Zoro!" I screamed as I leaped behind him and cut the knife approaching, not without getting an injury.

"You owe me, Zoro" I said, with a smirk

He snorted and said "Whatever, woman." Which made my mood turn sour again. "tch"

"H-how'd you know about my hand?" asked Buggy "And why isn't my hand coming back?" angry and surprised.

"I could feel it, and my katanas are part sea stone, so I guess it countered your Devil Fruit. From what I saw….. Chop-Chop Fruit?" I asked with a small smile.

"Y-you!" he said, fuming.

"Awesome!" screamed Luffy with stars in his eyes, "You're awesome Tanya!"

I turned to the canon and turned it around, while asking "What's your name?" looking at Nami

"C-call me Nami" she stuttered

"Well, Nami, can you light the canon" I asked while finishing to turn it around

Every one of Buggy's crew looked at me with fear, realizing what I was asking.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" said Buggy, angrily, "And those eyes, I recognize them!" he said while pointing at me.

"Don't you know it's rude to point at someone?" I asked "What are you waiting for? For them to realize they just have to get out from in front of the canon?" I hurried Nami, who listened and lit the fuse, blowing Buggy and his crew to oblivion.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, " I turn to Luffy, still in the cage "How'd you get into this mess?" I asked him while Zoro started to carry it.

"Well, I got shot by a canon which hit the bird, making me fall. After landing, I saw Nami and three pirates, and she left me to deal with them, when it was over, she fed me and then-"

"Wait, she fed you?" I interrupted while looking at Nami like she had grown a head.

I turned to her, bowed and said "I'm sorry for the problems he's caused, especially if you fed him, knowing he's a black hole."

She looked extremely surprised, I chuckled when I saw her face.

"Didn't expect pirates to thank someone?" I said with a knowing smile, she went wide-eyed.

"What? Don't tell me you thought your deep hatred of all pirates was well hidden."

She just shrugged when Luffy shouted "Oh! A doggie!" and started poking its eyes. It bit his hand and Luffy started to try and strangle the poor dog.

"Hey! Stop harming ChouChou!" We heard and when we turned, we saw an old man.

"Excuse me, but do you know a place where we could heal this idiot?" I asked while pointing at Zoro

"Oi! Stop woman, I don't need to be healed, I just need to sleep a bit." he said, fuming.

"Then you can come to my house." The old man said

"Wait, first, tell me why this dog doesn't even budge, is it trying to protect this store?" I asked.

"Yes, that store's owner was ChouChou's master, he died and before going, he asked ChouChou to defend his store." The old man confirmed

"So the store is his treasure?" Luffy asked, making me think he might have an ounce of intelligence after all.

"Exactly, it is his last reminder of his master."

"Poor animal" I said, petting said animal

"What's your name, Old Man? Who are you by the way?" asked Luffy

"You ask only _NOW_?" both Nami and I shouted, slapping the back of his head.

"I am Boodle, this town's mayor." Boodle answered

We arrived at his house where Zoro just straight up fell asleep.

 **'How does he do that? Its seriously absurd'** I thought while trying to catch a nap too.

The keyword being "trying", because when the house you are trying to sleep in collapses on you, let's just say it makes falling asleep a tiny bit more difficult. When getting up from the house's rubble along a recently awoken Zoro, I learned from Luffy that Mohji and his lion are at fault for this.

"How are you not even scratched from that!?" Nami asks us with disbelief written on her face. We both shrugged as an answer.

"So, Luffy" he turns towards me "What's the plan, now? We go and beat up what remains of Buggy and his group he calls pirates?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna kick his ass!" he shouted and the side I could hear Boodle ramble about youngsters protecting his village more than himself.

"No! It's my village and as the mayor, I will protect!" it he said and ran off.

"Poor guy, if we don't stop him, he'll be reduced to mincemeat by Buggy and his idiots" I said, with Luffy and Zoro giving each a nod of agreement while we started running towards Buggy and his crew with Nami shouting at us to wait. We of course ignored her.

When we caught up with Boodle, I knocked him out with the hilt of Kurohagane.

"Why did you do that?" Nami shrieked

"He would be killed by Buggy if I didn't, " I answered

"And he's in the way" continued Zoro.

"He won't be hurt that way" finished Luffy

At this point, Nami was gritting her teeth in annoyance, "You could've been less violent about it" she grumbled

"He wouldn't have listened either way" I answered, she just sighed in acceptance.

We soon arrived where Buggy was, ready for a showdown. **'I'm going to enjoy this'** I thought with a wide grin.


	4. Author's note

Author's note:

I'm sorry but I'm dropping the story, I know I'm at the start but I only have ideas up to the start of Syrup village and I don't think it would change much from the original, just like said in the description of the story, I'm leaving it for adoption. So if you have ideas and want to write the story in my place, send a private message, if I accept (not sure depending on what you do with it) you can copy the chapters already done or do it from the start with your ideas, just tell me when I can delete my story.

If I don't accept, well too bad for you! :D


End file.
